


Kodachrome

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deucalion is a little shit, F/M, Fanboy Theo, Good Deucalion, Good Theo, Malia is a tease, Meddling Deucalion, Oblivious, Photographer Theo, Supermodel Malia, Theo is a dork, Theo is the cutest little thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Theo is an up and coming photographer with a schoolboy crush one of the supermodels he photographs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ask Her Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoMH3 (LilShitWayne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilShitWayne/gifts).



> Originally written for Maleo Week.

* * *

 Theo went through his frames with a smile; Malia was perfection in his eyes. No other model he’d photographed had ever been as natural or as down-to-earth as her; it was safe to say she was his favourite person to photograph.

“Hey,” Theo heard her call from behind him.  

“Hi,” he smiled looking over his shoulder.

“So how did the photos turn out?” Malia asked resting her chin on Theo’s shoulder.

“Amazing- as _always._ ”

“That’s because you’re a great photographer.”

“Are you kidding me? These don’t need any retouching.”

“Now you’re just lying,” Malia scoffed.

“No really, they’re great. You’re amazing to work with.”

“Yea you’re not so bad yourself,” Malia smirked. “Don’t tell anyone I said this but you’re probably my favourite to photograph.”  

“Don’t tell Duke I said this but I feel the same.”

“What is he not supposed to tell me?” Deucalion asked walking over.

“That he’s much cooler to work with than stuffy old men like you,” Malia replied.

“I’d be offended if I wasn’t the one who taught him everything he knows.”

“Yea play the mentor card you bitter old prick,” Theo scoffed.

“Well, I’m still covered in dried mud and dead leaves so I’m gonna shower,” Malia scoffed walking off.

Theo continued going through his frames but he found himself distracted by Deucalion’s stare.

“What is it Duke?” Theo sighed turning to his mentor.

“Nothing, she’s rather beautiful isn’t she?”

“Well she’s a supermodel,” Theo replied rolling his eyes.

“You’ve been staring at that frame for five minutes.”

“I’m _analysing_ it,” Theo answered.

“No you’re not. You already told the designer that the photos were perfect.”

_“Nothing’s perfect.”_

“Oh I see,” Deucalion scoffed. “Let me help you then,” He added pulling up a stool.

“I’m fine actually,” Theo sneered.  

“I know you’d much rather have privacy when analyzing photos of a girl wearing nothing but a bikini while covered in mud; but-”

“I get it,” Theo sneered.

“How about you grow a pair and ask her out?”  

“Yea right, have you seen her ex-boyfriend?”  

“On every billboard on my way to work; what’s your point?”

“If she left him why would she want me?”  

“Oh I see, you like her.”  

“I thought that was obvious,” Theo scoffed. He was so irritated.

“I mean you really fancy her, as more than just a quick shag or short fling. That’s so cute!”  

“Shut up,” Theo groaned.

“Ask her out.”  

“Why don’t you ask her out?” Theo replied rolling his eyes.  

“Maybe I will,” Deucalion scoffed walking off.

Theo was packing away his things when Malia approached him again. She was clean and dressed in a white t-shirt with ripped baggy jeans; he conceded that she looked way better without makeup.

“Oh hey Malia,” he smiled adjusting his glasses.

“Hey, uhm eight,” she beamed.

 _“Eight?”_ Theo asked- genuinely confused.

“Duke told me you wanted to hang out later so you can pick me up at eight.”

“Uh yea, that’d be great,” Theo scoffed with a smile.

“Great, I’ll see you later,” Malia said walking off.

Theo was still in shock as he got dressed; he had a date with Malia Tate. The girl was a supermodel for crying out loud! She’s the face of Dior; she walked in the Victoria’s Secret fashion show and to top it all off- the shoot she participated in that day was a part of a campaign to save the rainforest. The girl was more than just a pretty face and Theo was aware of that; she was involved in so many different charities and that’s probably what Theo found so intriguing about her.

 _“What the hell did I get myself into,”_ Theo sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

He was in no way prepared for this date but nonetheless, grabbed his keys and headed out. The drive to her house wasn’t that far and he didn’t bother going inside; he was afraid he’d say something dumb and embarrass himself.

Malia looked effortlessly gorgeous _of course_ ; she was dressed in a simple white shirt with denim cut-offs, a denim vest and black boots.

“Hey Raeken,” Malia smiled.

“Hey- you look great,” he smiled.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she smirked taking his hand as he led her out.

* * *

Malia sat in Theo’s vintage Mustang Convertible and just took in the view; it’d been so long since she’d done that, it seemed like she was always in a hurry to get somewhere. She was glad that it didn’t feel that way with Theo.

“So, I was thinking we could do the really cliched dinner and a movie. Do you like silent movies?”

“Uhm- sure, I guess?”

“Dumb idea huh?”

“Not exactly- I just like really loud places,” Malia chuckled.

“Loud places huh, wanna go laser tagging?”

“That sounds pretty fun but do you know what I have never done?”

“What?”

“I’ve never been to _Pacific Park._ ”

“What?” Theo gasped stepping on the brakes.

“You’ve never been to _Pacific Park_?!?!”

“Why is that so shocking?”

“Because you’ve lived in LA for so long.”

“Ever since I moved from New York I’ve been working non-stop.”

“What about dates?”

“Isaac was a bit of a shut in and then we only went to really exclusive shit.”

“Is that why you broke up?”

“No uh- distance, but we’re really good friends.”

“Oh,” Theo replied sounding a bit disappointed.

He knew he’d have no chance if Isaac were ever to walk back into the picture so he decided to make the night as amazing as possible even it was only for the memories.

“Here we are, _Pacific Park_ ,” Theo smiled grabbing his camera from the backseat.

“What’s that for?” Malia asked pointing to the camera hanging around his neck.

“I wanna take your picture,” Theo scoffed snapping a picture of her.

“How bright is that flash?” she grimaced squeezing her eyes shut.

“Bright enough- come on,” Theo smirked linking arms with her and walking in.

“So what do you wanna do first?” Theo asked.

“Well everything’s pretty packed so maybe we could get something to eat?”

“That’s a great idea. You pick the place.”

“ _Pizza,_ ” she beamed.

“You’re pretty excited about pizza,” he chuckled.

“Yea because I can’t have it unless it’s thin crust and topped with chicken and vegetables.”

“Strict management?”

“You have no idea,” Malia sighed.

“How about a stuffed crust Supreme with extra cheese?”

“That literally sounds like heaven! But I can’t let anyone see me eating it so,”

“I’ll order one when we get back to my apartment.”  

“Your apartment huh?” Malia smirked.

“Uh- just if you were interested in doing that. _That_ meaning getting pizza. I’m not implying that you’re gonna have sex with me or anything.”

“Theo- shut up,” she giggled.

“Let’s grab a funnel cake or whatever and then we can go on that rollercoaster.”

“Food right before a rollercoaster?”

“Yea, I’ve got a strong stomach. Do you have an issue?”

“No, none at all,” Theo smiled weakly.

“Great,” Malia said dragging him to the least crowded food line. Luckily for him they only had really light stuff so there was less of a chance he’d throw up on her shoes.

They’d ridden the fast paced rides in the park and Theo could still feel his head spinning. Malia of course was still beaming and squealing in glee; he didn’t waste the opportunity and managed to snap some pictures of her- after he managed to keep down the contents of his stomach.

“So after all that what do you wanna do?”

“The ferris wheel seems fun,” she smiled.

“Oh I see,” he scoffed. “You wanna get me high above ground in a tiny space so you can have me all to yourself.”

“You really are smart,” Malia chuckled. “Let’s go Romeo,” she added as she pulled him towards the ferris wheel.

When they were strapped in Malia couldn’t help but rest her head on his shoulder and take a selfie using his camera.

“I hate pictures,” he scoffed.

“But you’re so cute!”

“No I’m not.”

“Maybe you’re a lot hotter without the glasses but you’re still insanely cute.”

“Please,” he scoffed going through the gallery.

“Do you think I’d look as you do going at like 200 mph?”

“First of all- we weren’t going that fast and second of all- you would if let me take your picture.”

“You’re the model here.”

“At least appear on my snapchat.”

**_“Well since you asked so nicely,” Theo replied rolling his eyes._ **

**_“So we’re on a ferris wheel. Fun. Say hi Theo,” Malia said to her phone before turning it to him.  
_ **

**_“Hi Theo,” Theo replied grumpily before the video cut off._ **

“Yikes you could give grumpy cat and Derek Hale a run for their money,” Malia chuckled as she captioned the video with an emoji.

“Let’s do another one.”

“No way, I am n-”

**_“As you guys can see Theo’s insanely cute and grumpy.”  
_ **

**_“I am not grumpy.”_ **

**_“Of course not,” Malia chuckled before placing a kiss on his cheek.  
_ **

**_“Aww he’s blushing!”_ **

“If you publish that-”

“Too late,” Malia chuckled.

“Remember how I said you were my favourite earlier?”

“Yea?”

“You’re not anymore.”

“What?” Malia chuckled.

“Yep, I am officially disowning you.”

“You say that as if you owned me before,” she smirked.

_“I was gonna split cotton candy with you and win you a really big prize but not anymore Missy. Nope, no jumbo- are you filming this?!?!”_

“Yes,” Malia giggled.

“Oh my God- you are that person that snapchats everything. Haven’t you seen the memes?!?!”

“No, but I do see tons of paparazzi so I figure that they may as well hear it from me than from them.”

“Makes sense I guess.”

“Now will you at least let me insta one of us?”

“Is this how you feel when I’m constantly shoving a camera in your face?”  

“Of course not. I love it. And so will you.”

“I doubt it,”

“Whatever,” Malia scoffed kissing his cheek and snapping a picture. “People are gonna think we’re dating after this.”

“And?”

_“And?”_

“Do you have an issue with people thinking you’re dating a supermodel?”

“Of course not. But you-”

“What about me?”

“Don’t you have an issue with people thinking you’re dating me?”

“Why would I? You’re amazing.”

“Oh,” Theo blushed.

“To be honest I’ve kinda been crushing on you for a while,” Malia scoffed.

“You’ve been crushing on me?!?!”

“Yea, I think you’re cute and insanely adorable.”

“Oh, well I’ve been crushing on you too I mean you’re beautiful and all. I didn’t say anything because you probably have like a million and two guys constantly vying for your attention and I’m just-”

Malia cut him off with a kiss on the lips; Theo smiled into the kiss before deepening the kiss causing Malia to sigh happily. They only broke away when the ride came to a stop and the attendant cleared his throat.

After that awkward situation they walked along the pier sharing cotton candy as Malia clutched the gigantic brown bear Theo had won for her.

“This thing is even bigger than you,” Malia chuckled.

 _“Haha,”_ Theo dryly.

“He’s a little cutie though.”

“What are you naming it?”

“I’m naming _him_ Theodore. Teddy for short.”  

“Dork,” Theo snorted causing Malia to elbow him in the ribs.  “Can I get a picture with you and _Teddy_?” Theo scoffed.

“Sure,” Malia smiled standing in front of Theo and hugging the bear to her chest.

“It’s perfect,” he smiled.

“Great, now let’s get that pizza.”

“I’ll order on the way so we don’t have to wait when we get back.”

“Awesome, let’s go,” Malia said hiding behind Teddy as the paparazzi approached her and Theo.

For the most part- the paps thought that Malia was there with Theo on business. He was Deucalion’s apprentice so he was pretty well known and he was snapping pictures of her all night. The only thing that changed their minds was when he held Malia’s hand and helped her navigate the crowd.

That’s when they became relentless- they followed them back to Theo’s quaint beach house and refused to leave.

“Sorry about that,” Malia groaned running a  hand through her long brown hair.

“It’s fine,” he smiled.

“This is a pretty nice place you’ve got here Raeken,” Malia said walking towards the table he kept all his cameras on.

“It’s alright, it used to belong to my grand-” Theo was interrupted by the click of a camera and the bright flash in his eyes.

“You know, I don’t usually let anyone touch those.”

“I guess that makes me special,” Malia smirked snapping another picture.

“Maybe I just think you’re hot,” Theo scoffed.

“Judging by this film- you’ve had a lot of hot people come through here,” Malia smirked as she went through his gallery.

“Oh those- I uh- I’m planning to delete them. I just never got-”  

“Why would you delete them?”

“Because they’re-”

_“Because they’re naked photos?”_

“Yea,” “They’re really great actually. With the right filter they’d look less like _Pornhub_ and more like _Vogue_.”

“I thought you’d be-”

“You thought I’d find these offensive?”

“Well yea.”

“I don’t. In fact- how’d you like to add more to your collection?” Malia asked removing her vest.

Theo felt his throat go dry,

“Uh- I- pizza’s here,” he choked out rushing to the door.

Theo was barely able to see anything because of all the camera flashes.

“Keep the change,” he said to the delivery boy before shutting the door. “Those guys are pretty relentless huh?”

"They’re the worst, but is that what you say it is?”

“See for yourself,” Theo said lifting the top.

“That’s beautiful,” Malia sighed.

“I know, can I get you anything?”

“Since I’m already cheating on my diet you may as well get me a beer.”  

“You drink beer?”

“Not very often but yes.”

“Oh I see, you’re getting me all liquored up and pliable.”

“Says the guy who won me a giant bear, took me back to his apartment and is in the process of feeding me all the things I can’t eat. What’s next- _Netflix_?”

“We could binge watch _Orange is the New Black_ if you want.”

“I’m more of a _Walking Dead_ girl,” Malia said taking a bite of her pizza slice.

“No way! Uhm- who’s your favourite?”

“Hmm- alive or dead?”

“Both.”

“Okay dead would be Dale or Tyrese and alive would be- Negan.”

“Negan?!?! Are you kidding me?!?!”

“I’m not,” Malia chuckled.

“You just think he’s hot.”

“I think he’s _inspired_.”

“The dude is a pyschopath.”  

“He’s a visionary.”

“I cannot believe I have a crush on a girl who has a crush on a pyschopath.”

“Oh eat your pizza you dork.”

Theo rolled his eyes and attempted to keep up with Malia as she demolished pizza slices and bottles of beer; the girl was insane.

“Wow,” Theo smirked as he watched her.

“What you creep?” Malia asked swallowing the last bite of pizza.

“You’re just incredible.”

“Am I? I have sauce all over my face,” Malia chuckled as Theo wiped her face clean.

“You look amazing either way,” he smiled.

They sat in silence just staring at each other until Malia leant over and placed a kiss on his lips. In no time Malia was grinding on his lap while they kissed.

“Maybe we should take this to the bedroom,” Theo smirked as she kissed his neck.

“Fine by me,”

“Good,” Theo replied hoisting her up by her thighs and carrying her to the bedroom.

“You’re pretty strong,” she panted as he tossed her onto the bed.

“This is nothing,” Theo scoffed stripping his shirt off and straddling her.

He heard commotion outside his window and saw more flashes of light, that’s when he realised that the blinds were open.

“Are they always like this?” Theo groaned climbing off of Malia and closing the blinds.

“Pretty much,” she smirked. “But at least now the world will know how hot you are.”

“How hot I am?”

“Exactly, I mean who knew you were hiding all this under those jackets?”

“If you’re asking for a list of people I’ve slept with I’m inclined to say that a good boy never kisses and tells.”

Malia chuckled and began straddling him so she could rake her nails along his abs.

“But you’re not a good boy are you?”

“I could be,” he smirked devilishly.

“I bet,” Malia said running her tongue across his jawline.

She enjoyed the contrast his stubble created against her tongue so she continued dragging it down until she reached the smooth expanse of skin that covered his chest; she then began nipping at it until she reached the waistband of his jeans.

She undid his belt and used her teeth to unzip his jeans; the act had him turned on even more. He didn’t know how long he’d last when he felt her warm, wet mouth close around his throbbing member. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself by coming too quickly but luckily- she seemed intent on teasing him so she released him from her mouth with a pop.

“You know- I find it a bit unfair that I’m the only one naked.”

“Why don’t you fix that?” Malia smirked climbing off of him and lying on the bed.

“With pleasure,” Theo replied pulling her shirt over her head and kissing down her collarbone.

“It’s so adorable how you turn into a little sweetheart like this,” Malia teased noticing his tenderness.

“I am a sweetheart,” he chuckled nipping at her collarbone.

“Not when you’re looking at me like that,” Malia moaned enjoying the attention he was giving her hardened nipples.

“They’re still outside,” Theo sighed.

“Ignore them,” Malia smirked shutting off the bedside lap and pulling him on top of her.

* * *

Malia rested her forehead against his as they both came down from their highs for the third time that night.

“I told you it was possible,” Malia panted.

“You were right,” Theo sighed.

“Is that a Polaroid camera?” Malia asked reaching over and grabbing the camera before switching the lamp on.

Theo cowered from the light causing Malia to chuckle and snap a picture.

“I actually hate you,” Theo groaned.

“You weren’t saying that two minutes ago,” Malia chuckled lying next to him.

“If you don’t stop taking pictures of me-”

“Fine,” Malia chuckled kissing him.

“Can we go to sleep now?” Theo groaned into the crook of her neck.

Malia chuckled in response and of course- captured the cute moment using the Polaroid.

“Okay, that’s the last one- for tonight,” she beamed putting the nightstand and lying on his chest.

“You better make it worth my while if you’re planning to make me your personal model,” Theo grumbled pulling Malia close.

Theo woke up to Malia straddling him, giggling and shaking a polaroid.

“So this is your thing then?” he asked sleepily.

“I’m a morning person but I was way too bored to do anything else.”

“I see that includes getting dressed,” Theo smirked, enjoying the way the sheets covered her.

“Hey- these could be high fashion couture,” she scoffed.

“Okay, sell me it,” Theo smirked taking the camera from her.

“You want me to sell you these sheets?”

“Go for it,” Theo chuckled. Malia giggled in response and began doing the most ridiculous poses ever.

“Yes work it,” Theo chuckled.

“I feel like you need a giant wind machine,” Malia scoffed flipping her hair.  

“You look fine regardless. In fact I’m surprised I still have film left.”

“Why exactly do you have a polaroid camera on your bedside table?” Malia grinned taking the camera from his hands.

“You’ve caught me- I’m an Amish pornstar.”

_“What even?”_

“It’s a joke.”

“Is it really?”

“It’s supposed to be.”

“Not if you have to explain it,” Malia smirked snapping a picture of his torso.

“Whatever.”

“Ooh- put these on,” Malia said handing Theo his glasses.

“I only wear them when I’m editing.”

“You’re wearing them now,” Malia said sternly.

“Gee, bossy much?” Theo scoffed putting his glasses on.

“There we go. You’re such a cutie.”

“Yea yea.”  

“Now smile for me.”  

“Fuck no.”  

“Come on Theo, just a little smile,” Malia teased.

“No,”

“Come on,” she groaned poking his cheek.

“Okay fine,” Theo chuckled.

“Yay! That’s it. You should totally be a model- you’re so cute.”  

“Doesn’t change the fact that I can’t stand next to you when you’re in heels.”

“Chihuahuas are among the most loved species of our world.”

“Are you calling me a dog?”

“I like dogs.”

“Well I’m more of a cat person.”

“So call me Kitten,” Malia shrugged.

“Okay Kitten- I’ve posed for you, now it’s time for you to make it worth my while,” Theo said flipping them causing Malia to squeal in response.

“I’ll make you breakfast,” Malia giggled.

“I’ll have my breakfast in bed,” Theo smirked.

“Come on, I’ll make you some eggs and bacon and-”

“I’m a vegan.”

“Even if I didn’t see you go beast on a meat topped pizza-”

“I’m about to go beast on this pu-”

“I’m starving,” Malia scoffed pushing him off before climbing out of bed and pulling on the shirt he wore the night before.

“Wow,” Theo smirked eyeing her from head to toe.  

“You like?” Malia asked returning his smirk.

“You’re gonna need to wear my clothes more often,” Theo smiled snapping a picture.

“What if I undid these buttons right here?” she smirked opening the shirt and revealing more of her naked chest.

“I’d tell you not to tease me.”

“Why don’t you take a picture- it’ll last longer.”

“You’re very kinky,” Theo grinned doing what she’d suggested.

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before. I’m gonna make breakfast. Don’t bother getting dressed.”

“Yes ma'am,” Theo chuckled.

He had no idea what planet Malia Tate had fallen from. The girl had a heart of gold; the body of a goddess; an insane sex drive and she wanted to make him breakfast too? What’d he do to deserve that?

* * *

“So how was breakfast?” Malia asked resting her head on his chest as they binge watched _Fear the Walking Dead._

“Amazing, what can’t you do?”

_“Hold my feet behind my head?”_

“I think I could help with that,” Theo smirked.

“Nice,” Malia replied grabbing his face and kissing him. “You’re getting hard again,” she added as she began straddling him.

“I know, it’s almost as if we didn’t just have sex ten minutes ago,” he chuckled against her neck.

“It’s a bit morbid though.”

“I am morbid,” he shrugged pinning her beneath him and kissing her neck.

“I love it,” she choked out as Theo began unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing.

“You’re gonna love this,” he said kissing down her now bare stomach.

“I bet I- your doorbell’s ringing.”

“They can wait,” Theo scoffed sucking a hickey into her pelvic bone.  

“Sounds urgent,” Malia sighed breathlessly.  

“So is this situation.”  

“You really should go answer the door,” Malia said sitting up and leaning against the arm of the couch.

“Really?” Theo asked licking a stripe up her pussy.

“No,” Malia moaned gripping his hair.

“Glad we’re on the same page Kitten,” Theo replied pulling her clit into his mouth.

“Fuck- Raeken- _put your glasses on._ ”

“What?” Theo asked looking up at her.

“Just do it.”

 _“Kinky,”_ Theo scoffed reaching over and grabbing his glasses.

After putting them on he went back to the deed at hand but was interrupted by the front door being opened.

 _“Duke! What the hell?!?!”_ Theo asked allowing Malia to share his blanket while she buttoned up.

“I came for the memory card from the shoot yesterday. I need to pick the best and send them to the company.”

“Right, I’ll go get it,” Theo said wrapping the blanket around his waist and walking off.

When he returned, it was safe to say his mood was killed and he just wanted to fall asleep on Malia again.

“Here,” he groaned handing Deucalion the memory card.

“Thank you. By the way- there are some men camped out on your lawn,” Deucalion said walking out.

“They’re still there,” Theo groaned.

“They’re relentless,” Malia smirked walking over to him.

“Well, they’re bound to leave sometime. Let’s cuddle,” Theo sighed.

“You know damn well we’re not gonna cuddle,” Malia smirked planting a kiss on his lips.


	2. I Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We've established that he likes me."
> 
> "So you can stop being emotionally constipated and tell him how you feel."
> 
> "Sorry- emotional constipation is more my forte."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! I love your comments and critiques.

Theo was on cloud nine. He and Malia had been hanging out a lot lately. They'd spend most nights clubbing before heading back to her apartment and really- he had no issues with that. What he did have an issue with was the lack of labels.

It was no secret that Malia Tate wasn't big on relationships but neither was he; until he met her at least. He found himself wanting to call her his girlfriend- but he couldn't. It felt like they were dating- but were they? He had no idea.

He'd tried asking but she'd simply pin him down and take his mind off the topic; reminding him of all the better things she could do with her mouth. It was safe to say that he had no recollection of his questions by the time she was finished with him.

It also didn't help that she loved to dance. He hated dancing and he'd most times watch as she entertained the advances of both men and women who wanted to dance with her. _Everyone wanted to dance with her_. Most times- like now- he'd watch her and her best friend Kira dance.

* * *

 She continued dancing with Kira before pulling the smaller girl closer and placing a kiss on her lips. They must've done this before, he thought as he noticed the lack of shock from everyone around them. They continued dancing closely before motioning for him to come over.

He stood behind Kira and ground his hips against hers as she moved with Malia.  
  
Next thing he knew- his lips were against hers and they were kissing.  
  
Malia felt her heart sink as she watched the scene unfold. She'd never felt that way before, she had no idea what to do- besides drink; and that's what she did. She threw back anything she could get her hands on but it all started to catch up with her so she rushed to the bathroom.  
  
As she emptied the contents of stomach she felt her long hair being pulled back and she turned to see who'd decided to help her.  
  
"Kira," she scoffed before turning back to the bowl and retching again.  
  
"You never get drunk what happened?" Kira asked rubbing Malia's back.  
  
"Gee I don't know- it's not everyday I get a front row seat to my best friend and my boyfriend making out like hormonal teenagers."  
  
" _Boyfriend_?"  
  
"Yes _my boyfriend_ ," Malia scoffed rolling her eyes.  
  
Kira simply smiled in response.  
  
"Why the hell are you smiling?!?!"  
  
"Because you called Theo your boyfriend," Kira smirked.  
  
"What- no I didn't."  
  
"You really like him don't you?"  
  
"I wanna ram my high heel through the side of your head if that's any proof."  
  
"I'm sorry I did that but I'm glad I did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
_"Well other than the fact that the boy knows how to kiss-_ I got you to do something I've been trying to do for weeks."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Get you to admit that Theo's more than a little fling."  
  
"I don't have boyfriends."  
  
"What about Isaac?"  
  
"That's different. You know we were more like _friends with benefits who made press appearances."_  
  
"It's different with Theo. Besides- he's totally different with you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I was fitting Chloe for my _Nylon_ ad and she started talking about you and Theo and then-"  
  
"Does this story have a point or do you plan on boring me to death as revenge for not modelling in your print ad?"  
  
"I'm not that mad at you and you're walking in my show for fashion week. Anyway- she said she and Theo hooked up once and he was like a total sex god."  
  
"Did she mean an actual sex god or was she just being obnoxiously fake British again?"

"I didn't ask but she kinda likened him to a tiger and she kinda classed him as a manwhore."  
  
"Tiger?"  
  
"Ulck animal analogies, the point is- he's not some sappy little dork around everyone else. He really likes you."  
  
"We've established that he likes me."  
  
"So you can stop being emotionally constipated and tell him how you feel."  
  
"Sorry- emotional constipation is more my forte," Malia scoffed getting up and cleaning herself up before leaving Kira.  
  
She grabbed the bottle of vodka she had left on the table outside the bathroom and turned it to her head.  
  
"Oh there you are Malia," Theo said rushing over to her and wrapping an arm around her so she wouldn't fall.  
  
"I'm fine," she protested attempting to push him off.  
  
"You're drunk, let's get you home."  
  
"I don't wanna go home," she whined.  
  
"Well I'm taking you anyway," he scoffed leading her out.  
  
There was a swarm of paparazzi outside the building and Malia just wouldn't let go of her bottle. Theo sighed because he knew how awful it'd look especially since the media already loved painting her in the worst light.  
  
When he finally managed to get her back to her apartment she was being incredibly hostile.  
  
"You can go now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't need or want you here right now."  
  
"What the hell Malia? You've been acting strange ever since-"  
  
"You made out with Kira?"  
  
"Yes actually."  
  
"I wonder why," she scoffed taking a swig from her bottle.  
"Okay no more vodka for you," he said prying the bottle from her lips causing her to cough a little.  
  
"What the fuck Raeken?"  
  
"What's wrong Malia?"  
  
"You took my vodka!"  
  
"Now I'm pouring it down the kitchen sink," he shrugged as he shook any excess he could from the bottle.  
  
"Asshole," she grumbled attempting to storm off.  
  
Theo caught her hand and pulled her back.  
  
“Malia stop, tell me what's wrong," he pleaded.  
  
"I like you!" she exclaimed looking at the floor.  
  
"Well yea you wouldn't do what you did this morning for someone you didn't like."  
  
"I mean I like you! Like- like, you know, a lot."

"I like you a lot too. What's-"  
  
"I like you and seeing you with someone else killed me."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"That I never want to see you with someone else ever again," she grumbled crossing her arms.  
  
"So you're saying-"  
  
"That I want you to be mine? Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying."  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," Theo scoffed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've been waiting for this moment for years," Theo smiled.  
  
"Years?"  
  
"Ever since I saw you on that Victoria's Secret runway for the first time."  
  
"Really?" Malia asked as her eyes lit up.  
  
"Really," Theo echoed gripping her hands.

* * *

 “So, when am I meeting your family?" Malia smirked as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"You've met Duke haven't you?"

"Yea."

"He's my family."

"Is he your dad? I always thought Deucalion was his last name."

"Unfortunately it's his first name and nah- he's my uncle."

"What about your parents?"

"Uh you know _the old cliche_ \- car crash. They died."

"I'm sorry baby," Malia said placing a kiss on his chest.

"It's fine, I was young," Theo said playing with her hands. "But what about your family?"

“Uhm... My life was pretty normal to be honest. My dad was a softie, still treats me like his baby girl... And my father was strict about his few rules, while still wanting me to conquer my own freedom."

"Sounds normal enough, _by today's standards,"_ Theo chuckled.

"You mean the two dads thing," Malia chuckled kissing him softly. "I think you'd like to meet them... I think _I_ want you to meet them. Daddy would love you," she added dragging her finger across the planes of his chest.

"Which one's Peter because that guy scares the crap out of me."

"That's my dad. Henry is my daddy," Malia replied rolling her eyes. "And dad shouldn't scare you, he's- _Okay_ , he's a little harsh, but he's got a big a heart."

"He made an intern cry the other day. I haven't met him in person but I think he'll be especially harsh to me because I'm defiling his daughter." Theo smirked pulling her closer.

"Oh..." Malia replied, she hadn't really thought about that and now felt a substantial amount of fear for her boyfriend's life. "Then I think you should be more worried about Henry"

"He isn't gonna shoot me is he?" Theo asked nervously.

_"I- Okay- maybe- meet my fathers later, not right now."_

"You mean later when they see the pictures of me carrying you out of a rooftop party because you're drunk as fuck with a bottle of vodka or?"

"I meant later like... twelve months from now, when daddy will hopefully have forgotten about those pictures and-"

 _"My existence_ ," Theo grinned tracing patterns on her bare back.

"Yes _your existence_ ," Malia smiled as she stared shamelessly at him.

"So you'd be reminding him of my existence?"

"Yea. I mean by then he'd have forgotten about those scandalous pictures and your existence will be welcomed."

 _"Well, to be completely fair-_ you've been caught doing way worse."

"Hmm, it sounds to me like you've been stalking me," she purred.

"I thought we already established that I stalked you."

"Do I need to call the cops?"

"They won't be able to help you," he chuckled.

"You're such a nerd."

"You love it."

"I do," Malia smirked.

 


End file.
